


i'll stay with you until i die

by toffee_tree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons
Genre: Ava Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I love them so much, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone likes everyone because i said so, i just think ava's neat so i think she should have many boyfriends, polyamorous but can be perceived as standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: ava has always had issues with her mental health and she's learned how to deal with them on her own throughout her life.but what if she no longer had to deal with it on her own?what if a certain five demon horned boys were willing to comfort her, even if they aren't exactly the best at it?(basically a "five times ava's had a breakdown and had one of the boys comfort her" fic)(maybe i'll write a bonus chapter where she comforts them)
Relationships: Pierce/Ava, asch/ava, leif/ava, noi/ava, rhys/ava
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i'll stay with you until i die

Ava was used to this routine of hers. A bit too used to it, but you do what you can when you have intense self esteem issues and a voice crawling into your mind, reminding you that you aren't worth it.

Right now, Ava was leaned against the bathroom sink- knees shaking slightly, threatening to give out at any moment. Her hands gripped tightly on the sink's rim, fingers shaking against the marble. She couldn't sleep, her mind too occupied to even give her the thought of rest. Closing her eyelids made a wave of anxiety creep over her, and thoughts raced through her mind so fast she felt almost dizzy. This wasn't the first time she was in this scenario. She knew the familiar feeling of legs giving out, knees buckling and tears streaming down her face all too well- but due to her recent 'Additions' to her household, it seemed to be much less frequent. For a while, she almost thought that she had somehow cured herself. 

_'Yeah, right.'_ She'd think to herself, a choked sob emitting from her as she bit down onto her lip in attempt to muffle herself. She was sure that her lip would probably bleed, and that she'd most likely get questioned about it by the others. It was a nice feeling, she couldn't deny- to have someone worry about you when they don't have to be. Although, a part of her knew that it was most likely due to her status as their 'Prisoner' that kept her in their minds.

Salty tears dripped down into the sink, followed by sniffling and the sound of the water turning on. She had to pull herself together, she didn't want any of the boys to wake up and see her like this.

 _'They'd probably say something about how weak humans are, and how pathetic I am.'_ Her thoughts would remind her, even if she did crave the warmth of comfort of sweet words, reminding her that it was okay, there's no way she'd let herself be seen by them. She let go of her bottom lip, inspecting the area, making sure that it wasn't bleeding. Thankfully, it wasn't- but a sore spot stuck out. She'd sigh, mentally praying that it'd go unnoticed. 

With another glance in the mirror- magenta eyes staring back at her, eyeing the dark circles underneath her eyes and tear-stained cheeks; she carefully rinsed her face off- reaching to a nearby towel and drying it.

She let out a shaky sigh, legs still trembling, before she left the Bathroom- making sure to turn off the light and close the door behind her.

Her throat felt as if a lump had stuck itself in it; so she travelled slowly to the Kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Carefully holding onto the counter to balance herself on her way- she wouldn't want to fall down, because she was sure that once her legs buckled she probably wouldn't be able to get back up again for a while.

Grabbing a small glass from the cabinet, she motioned to the Kitchen sink; turning one of the handles and dipping the glass under the water. She waited it to fill, her mind still circulating and thoughts still spinning in her head. She hated this feeling. Why couldn't she just recover after one cry? Why was she still sniffling like a child? She returned to her bottom lip, chewing on the sore spot to occupy her.

It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that she came back from her thoughts. Jumping and almost dropping the glass in the sink, she quickly turned to whoever had snuck up on her. Eyes meeting dark blue ones- glasses sat on the edge of his nose, horns that matched the dark blue of his eyes sitting promptly on the top of his dreads. Rhys. Even in the darkness, she felt the smothering feeling of kindness and worry, and although it was- as she mentioned- a smothering feeling- she couldn't help but be drawn in, almost wanting to drown in the atmosphere he gave. 

"Princess, why are you awake at such a time?" He'd ask her, voice so kind but stern at the same time. It was hard to see, but she could tell that his brows furrowed together, and that his eyes were travelling her face, eyeing the way her bottom lip had gone red, and the way her eyes looked fresh from tears. She felt an urge to cover herself, to ball up and to never raise her head- but she didn't have the strength to. She instead turned her head to the side, eyes darting to a random dark corner in her living room.

 _'I'm pathetic, aren't I?'_ Thoughts began to race. Hands trembling as they balled themselves into fists. _'I can't even face you, who is showing me nothing but kindness and worry. I'm so unbelievably pathetic.'_ Her mind chanted to herself, eyes knitting themselves and breath hiccuping- she could feel her eyes begin to water, which only made her not want to look at him even more.

He stayed quiet for a moment, the silence between them making it acutely aware of how labored she was breathing, and how it was hitching at times. She couldn't stand it. Tears slowly streaming down her face, shoulders trembling. She could feel his hand gently grip her right shoulder, and his other hand trail up to her face, cupping her chin softly. He turned her to him, and in that moment she felt as if she could break into his hands. Her magenta eyes met his blue, his eyes scanning her face and glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose slightly. 

He then leaned down, arms wrapping against her shoulders as he slowly pushed her chest slower to his, head leaning into the crook of her neck. The action surprised her at first, making her stiff- but she quickly melted into his arms. Head falling to sob into his shoulder, hands scrambling to his back and nails digging into his shirt as she cried. She felt one of his arms lean down to support her back, and could hear him mumble something but she couldn't quite catch it. Not with her hiccups and sobs that felt louder than it had ever been. The arm that supported her back slowly rubbing up and down, stroking her back. He let a bit of nail scrape her- whether it be unintentional or on purpose, it made her melt into the hug even more. 

Her legs quivered, knees buckling slightly- but it appeared that he had caught onto that, because he gripped her a bit tighter for a second, before promptly lifting her onto the kitchen counter; setting her gently on top of it and then weakening his grip to continue his previous actions. She let out a shaky sob, she had never felt this level of comfort before. It was- like him- very smothering, but that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it had been the repressed need for physical affection, or maybe it was because he was very warm whilst she felt cold. Either way, she enjoyed it. A lot.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Sobbing and sharp exhales echoing throughout her apartment, she didn't quite care about being quiet anymore. She focused on the warmth that held her softly, promising to stay that way until she no longer needed it. 

It wasn't until she felt that she couldn't cry anymore that she slowly pulled out of the hug, throat now even more sore and waves of exhaustion taking its toll on her body. She meekly looked up at the other, who gave her a soft smile. "Are you alright?" He'd ask her, voice soft as he motioned one of his hands to push her bangs out of her face, putting the longer pieces of her bangs behind her ears. 

It took her a moment to respond, recollecting herself and building up the strength to speak- she wanted to say something snarky, to regain the wall she had initially put up for herself, to keep building up that blanket of protection that kept her from feeling hurt again- but she couldn't. Not now. Not when this kind man was gently holding onto her, pushing her hair back and coddling her ever so gently; every touch of his hand making her melt even more. 

"I'm f-fine." She managed, her voice somewhat timid, the strain of sobbing making her much quieter now. She sniffled; her face felt warm, grossly wet with tears. It wasn't until now she had realized she had practically sent a tidal wave of tears into the man's shoulder; she felt bad, guilty even, that she used his shoulder just wipe her tears onto. Softly, she mumbled a 'Sorry' to him. Her eyes falling down to her lap.

She could audibly hear him chuckle, not the condescending type of chuckle; a warm chuckle. She almost felt surprised that this man had ice-based magic, with of how warm he was to her.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He'd say, his free hand once again cupping her chin- turning her head up to make eye contact. "It's okay." The man would say again, his face relaxed, kind- all too kind. She felt a bitter twang in her heart, almost wanting him to not look at her like that- so kind, so loving- it made her think things. Made her expect stuff, and she knew that it was probably one-sided.

She felt her brows furrow as she tried her best to look someplace else- looking at his face made it incredibly difficult for her. It made her feel things that she wasn't exactly ready to accept that she felt.

His hand let go of her chin and she felt him lean away. Her heart felt a bit of relief at that as she let out a soft sigh. She wasn't quite prepared for what were to take place next though.

Her skin practically jumped out of it's skin, his hand moved up to push her bangs back and her eyes followed him in disbelief. He placed his lips onto her forehead, making her heart beat faster than it had ever before. It took a few seconds before he pulled away, gently pushing her hair back down as he moved away from her, with his voice still soft, he spoke. 

"Please get some rest, and if you need it, I'm always here for you. Please let me- or any of us, know when you need help. We, myself included, care about you." 

He left, motioning thru the portal that still had the red outline marking it. 

She leaned back onto the kitchen's wall. Head hitting the bottom of the cabinet slightly- but she didn't care.

She couldn't tell if the warmth that lingered on her face was from her crying or not. Not that she'd admit to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write very often but i recently rewatched all of my inner demons twice and it made me have so much pain that season 1 is almost a year old and we haven't gotten any new implications of content that i made this to comfort myself
> 
> i just think they're neat :)


End file.
